


Catastrophic Loss

by aoinii



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Frequent Arguments, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoinii/pseuds/aoinii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Your muse has just gotten a phone call that his/her siblings have been found dead. How does your muse react and cope with the situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phone Call

 

 _PROMPT: Your muse has just gotten a phone call that his/her siblings have been found dead. How does your muse react and cope with the situation?_  

 _PROMPT ADDITION: Muse has to arrange the funeral._  

 

 

* * *

 

 ** _Catastrophic Loss  
_**  

It's a normal day in Shinjuku, as are most of all other days. They're filled with paperwork and phone calls, the informant clearly overworking. He hadn't managed to catch more than four hours of sleep for the past week- or perhaps it had been two weeks. In all honesty, he'd lost count, the days all blurring together and just barely managing to make sense in the mass of his muddled thoughts.

He thought about how one of his clients- Fujiwara had lost two of his sons, the raven actually managing to find an ounce of pity for the man. Although, the small amount was quickly over shadowed by the fact that the man was quite vile- on the run from police due to multiple charges of rape being held over him. He didn't know why his boss of sorts -Shiki- wanted him to deal with the man, the other surely knowing that such a case wasn't on the list of things Izaya took care of.

He didn't meddle in what cops have already started. Sure, he'd continue with a case if the cops became involved- though only sometimes. An example being that if he got into a rough street fight and the police show up, manage to see him even though he gets away- well that, he'll go under the radar for that. Unfortunately, he hadn't been in such a fight lately- seen by how he'd been holed up in his apartment with only his secretary to make sure he ate and drank.

 _-However, he had to skip a few meals since he was sure they were poisoned. They had an odd taste, and he'd felt quite sick after just a mere bite. He_ supposed  _it was the only downside to having a secretary, but he knew it was because she hated him.-_

Shaking his head to clear himself of such thoughts, seeing as they were troublesome anyway, he looked down at the file only to be interrupted once more as his cell phone rang. It was his personal phone- that one fact of its self alerting him that something was amiss.

No one ever called that phone.  _-Not even Shinra, despite saying he would countless times.-_

He sent his secretary a look and muttered for her to leave the office for a bit- to perhaps take an early break as he picked up the phone, glancing at the contact.

 

**_Shirou Orihara_ **   
**_XX-XXXX-XXXX_ **   
**_10:37_ **

Giving it a scathing look, he considered not answering for just a moment until something told him that it would probably be for the best. 

In a twisted sense, he wish he hadn't.

"Father-" Izaya started, however he was quickly cut off by the strict voice of the other, his voice leaving no room for interruption.

"Yes, Izaya- I know you most likely  _do not_ want to hear from me. Though I believe that this news does pertain to you, especially since it has to do with your very own twin sisters. Now listen well okay? Believe me- I do not wish to speak to you either.

It was approximately seven in the evening last night, you see. There was a car accident- did you know that your sisters walked home from a shopping spree last night? Yes well, it seems as if fate played a cruel trick on them and well...

They were hit by a car. A drunk driver to be exact."

Izaya had opened his mouth to tell his father that he could just call him sisters himself- though once he said what the whole call was about- he froze.

His sisters. The ones that rivaled even him in agility, that could dodge almost anything- the ones that felt they had to annoy him at every beck and call, but the two he loved... Were hit by a car?

"Fath-" Izaya attempted to say, only to be cut off once more as the older raven continued speaking.

"They were in the hospital for about five hours, yes. Your mother and I thought to call you, but to be honest we  _forgot_  and felt that we'd just tell you in the morning. However, as you can tell by the nature of this call, it's a bit too late for that."

"Too late? Surely it's not too late. Which hospital are they at? Ikebukuro Gen-" Izaya said, his mind not putting two and two together. He didn't wish to think about what his father could say next.

"You foolish boy. I know you're smarter than this, and I'll even give you a moment. Think- if I forgot to call you while they were in hospital why would I call you now?"

"No. They aren't-"

"Ah! You figured it out. Good child. Yes Izaya- your sisters are dead."

Not even giving the stunned informant a chance to absorb the information, Shirou kept talking, his voice a strict monotone as if he didn't even care. "They died at 2:36 in the morning from head trauma among other things. Mairu had a broken leg and fractured arm, her skull had a large break near her cranium and she also had five severely bruised ribs. Kururi wasn't far off from that except for the edition of a sprained neck." He said, only taking a break to draw in a breath. "It was all so sudden- at first it looked as if they would survive, but then it was found that their head injuries were worse than the doctors initially thought."

The informant still having a hard time processing the new facts presented before him, he seemed to almost space out for just a moment. "Izaya. Izaya?" He jolted a bit, letting out a small grunt for the other to continue speaking. "How disrespectful of you. Well furthermore, I've also made this call with a request. Since you don't do anything for this family I thought you could do at least this much. Arrange their funerals for us, won't you,  _son_?"

Still processing that his siblings were dead, the informant didn't bother to answer his father. With all the facts poured on him so carelessly in such a short amount of time- how could he?

He thought of how their last conversation ended, one that he wouldn't forget due to this moment. It was his sisters talking once more about the brute's younger brother, how they'd do anything to meet him. They had mentioned that they'd even considered helping Shizuo in his quest against him, though the raven was sure they wouldn't really go through with it. Izaya had merely sent a smirk their way with a wink, telling them that they better get planning and that he'd seem them later.

Sure, the confrontation hadn't been negative, but it still wasn't everything a last conversation between siblings should have been.

The words 'I love you' should have been said at least once. Words nicer than talking about how to end another should have been expressed. It was all wrong. So, so wrong.

"-on. Izaya."

Words of praise and gratitude should have been told to the two young women, of how proud their older brother was. Izaya truthfully was proud of them, in their studies and their martial arts. They were at the top of their class both academically and in popularity. They weren't bullied, and the few bullies that attempted to get near them were always shot down quickly by self-defense.

He thought about how appalling the situation was. How short their lives were. They had so much ahead of them. They had yet to go to college, to get a stable job, to get married- they had yet to do much of the finer things of life.

Now, however, they were all ripped away. To never be experienced. They were now subjected to an eternity without those things and it left Izaya feeling immensely guilty.

"-hara Izaya." The voice of his father finally broke through, startling the informant enough to hit his knee on the underside of his desk.

"Ah- Yes father?" He questioned, not feeling sorry in the least bit for ignoring him, even on accident.

"Will you do it,  _son?_  Will you arrange their funeral? You see, your mother and I are so busy as it is, we simply don't have enough time to complete such a task ourselves. Surely you understand, yes?"

Izaya bristled at the request, his eyes narrowing even though he knew his father couldn't see it. "You do know what you're asking me, right?" He questioned, throwing all terms of respect away. "These are  _your_  daughters.  _Your_  blood. And  _you_  won't arrange their  _funeral_?" He questioned, his voice a mere hiss through the phone.

He couldn't believe the gall his father had. Izaya knew that his father had more than enough money, and even if he didn't- his mother did. They surely had enough time to take off for parties, so a funeral should definitely be something they could do. In fact, it should have been on the top of their priorities.

"You already do so much for us- what's this one simple request-"

"Simple? You call this simple? This isn't a request to ask your  _son_ , Father. You ask your wife- or you do it your goddamn self. Do  _not_  come to me asking for this." The informant seethed, the anger he felt towards his father greater than what he felt even towards the fortissimo of Ikebukuro.

"Surely you can reconsi-"

"My answer is no."

"Izaya. This isn't up for discussion. As your father I am telling you that you  _have_  to arrange this funeral. Your mother nor I wish to do it, therefore the responsibilities were passed on to you. I'm sure you have enough to cover the funeral costs, and you should definitely know where to go. Now stop arguing, and began planning before the bodies rot. Goodbye."

When he heard the click of the other person hanging up, he slammed his own cell phone down, nearly breaking the device. Lifting his hands only slightly, he realized almost immediately that they were shaking, his breathing a bit labored.

He hadn't heard from his  _father_  in years, the older Orihara deeming his son unworthy of his time and thoughts. Izaya hadn't necessarily been alright with that fact, but after a while he ceased complaining. No longer did he await his father's call with a smile even through the harsh words, now opting to occasionally hiss back at the man.

The most previous call however, the one that had just ended had left Izaya winded.

He didn't know what to do or how to proceed.

 


	2. Arrangements To Be Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT ADDITION: Muse is distraught and nearly breaks down.

 

 

 

**Chapter 2**

It had been two hours since the startling call.

Izaya was still at his desk.

_-In fact he hadn’t moved, even as his phone vibrated with countless texts and a couple more calls, his computer giving off beeps as he received emails and instant messages. He answered not a single one.-_

He didn’t register the passing time, his thoughts only running in circles upon circles, serving to leave him shocked. He startled quite badly when he heard the door open, quickly regaining his composure as he saw it was only Namie. “You came back from your break, hmm?” He asked, his voice a bit off kilter.

Acting as if she didn’t notice, Namie only scoffed at him. “Well of course I did. You wouldn’t pay me if I stayed out, right?” She asked, though she already knew the answer. “I had a late lunch with Seiji-kun. Perfect timing too seeing as he hadn’t ate yet.” Already, she was beginning to ramble about her younger brother.

Izaya opened his mouth, preparing to spout a comeback, one that surely involved something he did with his own sisters only to freeze.

They were gone.

He felt a distinct ache somewhere deep in his chest, one that led him to turn away from Namie without a single word. He faced the grand window of his loft, clenching his fists as he grit his teeth.

He just needed a moment. Nothing more, nothing less. He’d mourn later.

Collecting his thoughts, and himself, he turned back around with a smirk on his face. “I really don’t wish to her about your disgusting affairs. Come sort these files for me, hmm? I have much more important work to do at the moment.” He said, setting a thick stack of paper on his desk.

Namie came over to pick them up, briefly leafing through them only to pause. “You know these are Shiki-san’s files right? You normally go over these yourself. What’s more important than him?” She questioned, for once looking shocked at the actions of her boss.

True to her word, Izaya more than never let another soul touch the other man’s files. He felt that anyone else would lose them, even if they didn’t mean to and that was nothing close to acceptable. Shiki paid a fabulous price, one that Izaya would never take for granted.

“It’s none of your business.” He said, his voice a bit cold as he opened up various windows and took out a notepad.

Funeral homes.

There were many in the area, though Izaya searched only for the one with the best credentials and the best customer feedback. Finding one that suited his tastes after an hour and a half, he realized it was only two prefectures away. Writing down the phone number and address, he set it to the side to call when he next got a chance.

He nearly jolted as papers were slammed right in front of his face, trailing the hand holding them and arm up to Namie’s face “I trust you’ve sorted them alphabetically, correct?”

“What’s wrong with you—“

“Name-san, I told you that it’s none of your business—“

“If it effects my payche—“

“All you ever worry about is your _damn_ payche—“

“I take care of Seiji with this mone—“

“I do not care in the least bit about your incest aff—“

“What the _hell_ is wrong with you?” She finally got out, her voice raised. She was breathing heavily from the heat of the argument, her eyes narrowed.

The raven’s carmine eyes became near slits. “Go home for the day, hmm? Spend some time with Seiji.” He growled out, then, almost too quiet to hear-“Before it’s too late.”

“With pa- excuse me, what?” She questioned, having caught onto the informant’s muttered words. “What do you mean before it’s too late. What did you do?”

“I haven’t done anything. It’s what my beloved humans have done in a twisted moment of pure stupidity.” He hissed, eyebrows furrowing as he looked at the window he still had open of his sisters.

“Go on…” She prompted, quickly growing tired of her boss’s tactics of beating around the bush when speaking to her.

“They’re… dead, Namie-san. Two innocent lives have ended in the last twenty four hours and it wasn’t my fault. Surely I shouldn’t have to carry the burden of their deaths, right? Alas I do. And it won’t be easy for me. Now if you’ll excuse me, and _get out of my office_ , I have a funeral to arrange.” He said, his voice quiet as he looked her straight in the eye.

“Who—“

“Kururi and Mairu.”

-:-

Tears, to the informant, were anything but beautiful.

They were bitter. They were weak. There were _disgusting_.

Yet these bitter, week, and disgusting tears were currently tracing wet tracks down his cheeks.

He was alone.

He no longer had the knowledge that his sisters were around to pester him in their own loving way. He no longer had someone to spend money on with a mere whim, no longer someone to spoil to his heart’s content.

Now he felt truly alone, his large monochrome bedroom not helping him in the least bit. Everything felt cold now, the informant chilled no matter how high he turned the heat without having it ridiculously high.

As the clock stuck midnight, it hit him once more that the two were gone, mostly due to the absence of a goodnight message.  Picking up his cell phone and scrolling to two nights previous, he looked at the screen with watery eyes.

_Sender: Mairu Orihara_   
_Message: Goodnight Iza-nii! We’ll be over in two days for lunch, okay?_   
_Send time: 11:58 PM_   
  
_Sender: Kururi Orihara_   
_Message: Goodnight Izaya-nii._   
_Send time: 11:59_

He closed his eyes, closing his phone and turning it off. If any clients called him, they could leave a message. He didn’t wish to be disturbed for the rest of the night.

Now, he lay with his oversized hoodie and shorts, freezing under two blankets and central heating.

It was the chill of being alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter two!  
> In all honesty I'm not happy with it at all :c  
> Well maybe a little bit of it, but I didn't like the end one bit.  
> I would have made this longer, but I felt as if this was a better place to stop.  
> Prompt additions are still welcome!  
> They help me write and form better ideas!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> -Amenee


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating!! I've had a lot on my plate.  
> I hope this is satisfactory!

The morning arrived all too soon.

The raven hadn't gotten a single wink of sleep, unconsciousness choosing to evade him multiple times during the night, leaving him to stare at the blank ceiling through a fatigued haze. His eyes continued to droop as he sat up in bed, looking over at the time to see that it was four thirty in the morning.

He sluggishly threw his legs over the side of his bed to stand up, stumbling as he settled on his feet. His footsteps were uneven and jerky, the informant absolutely exhausted.

He was still moving in such a fashion around six thirty, the time that Namie usually arrived at his office. The female raven had attempted to talk to him more after he grudgingly told her what had happened, though he wanted to hear none of it. He intended for the same to apply to the new day, though he could never be sure with his secretary. Hearing the door open, he sighed, knowing that his day was truly only beginning despite being awake for two hours already.

He glanced up, only managing to catch her eyes for a brief moment before she looked away, Izaya quickly shooting a frown in her direction. Such a procedure repeated itself time after time until he became fed up with the antics.

“What is it, Namie-san?” He asked, putting a cherry tone into his voice. Now wasn't the time to be sad.

“You're quiet-”

“I'm working. Which is something you should be doing, hmm? Instead of staring at me all day- ah! I should probably take this as a compliment though, hmm? No one can resist my handsome looks.” Izaya smirked, sending a halfhearted wink along with it.

“Don't play that with me-”

“I don't play with _you_ , Namie-san. I play games with the more brutish of the population.” The raven insisted, shifting so he was leaning back slightly in his chair. “What are you really staring at me for?”

“Yesterday, while you were too busy staring down the wall across the room, Shiki-sama called. I did the good grace of telling him you weren't in, and that you 'by some miraculous mistake' left your cellphone in the apartment. You apparently missed your ring tone a couple times- though I have no idea how you missed that horrible tune. After a couple tries he finally decided to call the office. Now, I told him that you'd call this morning, so I suggest you keep him from waiting.” She explained snottily, frowning deeply.

“That's the only thing you're good for, hmm? Thank you for lying on my behalf.” He said, a false smirk crawling across his face. “Now if you don't mind, go sort this stack of files while I make this call, alright?” He asked, handing the other quite a large stack before waving her away.

Picking up his cellphone, he took a steadying breath as he blinked a couple times, trying to kick start his mind. It was now or never, and Shiki hated to wait.

_“Awakasu.”_

“Shiki-san, I heard you requested my services?” Izaya asked, smirking lazily even though the other couldn't see him.

_“Yes I did, although I did so_ yesterday. _Your secretary informed me of your carelessness as to leaving your cellphone behind. Care to explain that?”_ The gruff yet smooth voice answered, clearly irritated to a certain degree.

“Ah... You see, something came up and it led me to leave in quite a rush. I assure you, I'll let you know in advance when I won't have my cellphone on my person again, hmm?” He was clearly lying, though whether the other picked it out or not was left unknown by Izaya.

_“I honestly don’t care. Just don't do it again, alright informant?”_

“Yes, yes. Now to business; what do you request of me? I'm quite the busy man these days.”

_“Fujiwara.”_ The older man said, the name a description of it's own. Before the Izaya could get a single word out, he continued, giving the raven a brief over. _“Current status is that he's arrested for drunk driving and murder--”_

The informant felt his blood go cold enough to rival ice.

_“--The name of the deceased are unknown to myself, which is why I called you, and also to serve justice of a sense. You see, all I heard was that they were young females. Surely their family is grieving, and even though I typically don't extend condolences... It'd be a good chance for you to get out, instead of such menial desk work, hmm?”_

Izaya stared down at his desktop as he thought his next words out carefully. Taking a silent breath that was deep yet choking, he shakily exhaled. “They-” He tried, frowning as his eyes flicked over to Namie.

She was eying him curiously, wondering what had her boss as stunned as he was.

“There's ah- no need for me to go out, Shiki-san.”

_“Excuse me?”_

“They were my sisters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do hope this was okay.  
> Any further prompts towards this story are welcome!! I'd be more than happy to consider them and thread them into the story line.  
> After all, prompts help me write a bit more!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm up for any prompt additions from anyone, seeing as the original OP no longer talks to me :c  
> If you'd like to suggest one, leave it in a Review or PM and I'll tell you what I think of it 3.  
> Updates might end up being quite wonky. I start school very soon.  
> But rest assured my Izaya muse isn't going anywhere.  
> Not as long as I'm active on his roleplay blog c:  
> I'll update as soon as I know where I'll be going with the next chapter!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> -Amenee


End file.
